


Domesticated

by Strawberry_Sco0ter



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Cold, Comfort, Cooking, Coughing, Cuddling, Dean Hunter (Mentioned), Did I mention I love these two yet, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fangan, Fanganronpa, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Height difference, Just two cuties being cute, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Muah, OH YEAH THIS IS A SICK FIC, Shane can’t take it well lmao, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of spicy food, danganronpa - Freeform, dinner baby, kiss, non-despair, sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sco0ter/pseuds/Strawberry_Sco0ter
Summary: Some stupid work where Uta and Shane eat food together and kiss despite Shane being sick with a cold.
Relationships: Danganronpa Oc/Danganronpa Oc, Male Original character/male original character, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, Shane Finster/Uta Nigai
Collections: Fanganronpa Drabbles





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw again, the only character that belongs to me is Uta Nigai.
> 
> ~Strawb

“Shane, please lay down. You’re sick.”

Shane hmphed before removing his arms around Uta. “Don’t worry, it’s almost done. I’ll sit down in a moment.” He stirred the pot, the smell of lemon and rice wafting through the small kitchen. Small house for a small person, it fit him. 

He heard Shane from the couch, mumbling something along the lines of “C’mere. Warm.” in a scruffy tone. He looked back to the pot, and put the lid on. “Okay dear, I’m here.” He made his way to the couch, barely having time to to open his arms before Shane embraced him. He loved the moments like this, when time seemed to stop and life felt like a page from a storybook. Normally he would have some energy left to scold him for hugging him while sick but he didn’t have the energy to do much except nuzzle into his chest. It didn’t help when he felt kisses pressed on top of his head, he seemed to melt against his boyfriend no matter how much he composed himself before.

Uta never realized love was real. He’s seen too much heartache in the world that it all seemed like a short-lived illusion that faded over time. Even when he met Shane, that sweet guy that didn’t seem to mind how he clung to him when he was scared on the plane ride. He just offered him an earbud and introduced himself. He thought he found a friend, after so many years of being alone. He never thought it would end up like this, either. He had a sneaking suspicion that their fellow classmates left them alone for very long periods of time. It took him too long to realize that friends didn’t love each other like they did. He always thought friends hugged and kissed each other and bought each other gifts that made them think of the other. The countless nights Shane found him in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them was enough to make any of the Academy students puke. That first day Dean had asked if they were dating infuriated him, but now he just looked back on it and laughed.

A small ding was heard from the timer, and Shane groaned in the loss of warmth when Uta checked on it once again. He grabbed a spoon and two bowls, ladling the rice gently and leaving it to cool. “Lunch is done, dear. Would you like some tea with it?” Shane yawned and nodded, grabbing his glasses from the coffee table and sitting up. “Stay. It doesn’t do you good to move when you’re sick.” Uta sat down next to him with a neat platter and a bottle of hot sauce.

Shane lazily nodded while Uta began to douse his rice in hot sauce. That batch was a gift from his uncle when they both graduated North Star Academy. Uta always joked that he couldn’t live without his uncle’s hot sauce and he took it as a challenge. When he was met at his doorstep with 3 dozen bottles of hot sauce, he almost passed out. Shane never bothered to try it, mainly because he knew how much Uta enjoyed spicy foods, despite his fragile appearance. Sometimes he caught him early in the morning, eating his not-so-secret stash of cinnamon candies, in which Shane would scold him for eating candy before breakfast. Despite his genuine concern for him, Uta looked cute in everything he did to him.

As he took a spoonful of rice, Shane grabbed the half-empty bottle and dashed a bit over it and bit into it. He let out a wheeze and reached for his tea, already chugging it like his life depended on it. Uta tried to stifle a laugh watching him get the spice out of his mouth, and ultimately failed. Shane jerked his head towards him and gestured to the bottle. “How can you eat this stuff?!” Uta just shrugged and got up to get a glass of milk, placing it on the table before Shane grabbed it like a lifeline. He took this moment to kiss him on the cheek, not minding the coat of sweat that was starting to form. Shane panted before the spice began to die down, pushing the hot sauce bottle away from him. Taking another bite of rice, he leaned towards Uta and kissed him on the cheek playfully. “Thanks for lunch hon.” He smiled. 

“It’s no problem.” Red creeped along his cheeks and Shane held his face, pulling him close for a sweet kiss. And another. And another. Uta giggled, that airy laugh that twinkles like a bell, the laugh he so desperately tried to hear every time Shane cracked a joke. He almost loved that laugh as much as him. And now he gets to hear it whenever he wanted. The kisses left his face, and traveled up to the top of his head, ruffling through his hair that never felt like anything but silk. Uta whined to himself, “Dear... I might get sick...” and looked up at him with shiny eyes. Shane groaned in fake annoyance and kissed him one last time on the lips. “Fine, I’ll stop. Just this once, though.”

They both went back to eating, enjoying the silence and the small moments they shared now. The bowls were soon finished off, the tea mugs were empty, and Shane was soon holding Uta in his arms. Another kiss to his head and he found himself dozing off, Uta was already fast asleep against his chest. He smiled, setting his glasses aside and shutting his eyes.

He wouldn’t hear the end of it when Uta woke up with a sore throat the next morning.


End file.
